


Fading Away

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, but i needed to write this, just a tiny little thing after ep 34, or a lot, this is a little painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr post: The world is in black and white until you touch your soulmate, but the colors fade when your soulmate dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> I still have many feels about ep 34 and just wanted to write this off. I wrote this quite fast and didn't really edit too much so sorry if it's not that great.

You remember the first time she touched you and how colors came to life right before your eyes. You knew that for some people it happened with bursts of overwhelming colors, but for you it was quite the opposite, it happened slowly, fluently. It suited your relationship, she was hard to everyone else but to you she was soft. She was caring. Loving. Only for you. 

You remember how surprised she was, how scared she was, because she had already seen the world in color before. But her soulmate died centuries ago and so did the colors. She thought she would never see color again, that she could never love again. She was a monster after all, at least, that was what she thought and what she told you. You thought she was no monster at all.

You remember how beautiful the world was with all these colors but nothing was quite as beautiful as she was. The world had so many beautiful colors to offer but you weren't even interested, you only looked at her. You knew she had dark eyes and you imagined how gorgeous they would be in color and when you finally saw them you weren’t even close. Her eyes were mesmerizing. So was her smile. And her pale skin that somehow still had a rosy human color. Everything about her was facinating.

For this day you will have a reminder for the rest of your life. The color slowly faded as she left this cruel world and now you’re left with a world in black and white yet again. You panicked, you wanted to scratch your eyes out and you hit yourself on your head because _something had to be wrong_   and yes, there was _so much_ wrong right now, but your eyes weren’t one of them. The world never looked this dull. This empty.

This day you will forever remember as the day all colors disappeared.


End file.
